


Ode to an Ass

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [52]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, Crack, Foodporn 'verse, Humor, Inuyasha's bad attempts at poetry, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha is at it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to an Ass

**Author's Note:**

> The food porn 'verse rides again. 
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 84 "Fresh," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Kouga walked out of the kitchen, eating whipped cream straight out of the spray can. When the whooshing noise of the nozzle subsided, he could hear Inuyasha muttering in the living room. Kouga walked closer to see the half-demon sitting at the coffee table, hunched over what he was writing. Clearly, he was concentrating way too hard.

“Fresh… ripe, no. Buoyant?”

Kouga leaned in to see what the hell Inuyasha was up to. “Is he trying to write poetry again?”

Sesshoumaru was in his chair at the far side of the room and didn’t even bother looking up from the newspaper he was reading. “Yes, but I believe this time it is about your ass instead of your hair.”


End file.
